Luck O the Irish
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: It is St. Patrick's Day in Storybrooke.


Luck O the Irish

By Hellz Blaze

Author's note: Disclaimer: Totally not mine. Just borrowing ^_^

Well this isn't the first story that I actually wrote for OUAT, but it is the first that I have managed to get fully typed. Written back in March when all things were St. Paddy's day! Enjoy.

* * *

There were Shamrocks everywhere. Everywhere he turned there was green glaring back at him. Shiny green cut-outs of shamrocks, little men with red hair dressed in green, rainbows with pots of gold stuck to shop windows.

Killian shook his head as he entered Granny's. The diner was similarly decked out, green crepe paper streamers, shamrocks and little gold coins sprinkled about the bar. His eyes widened a bit as Ruby came out of the kitchen area; her normally red streaked locks were now a startling bright green, but what really floored him was the two pints of deep green frothy beer she set down in front of two dwarves at the bar.

"Killian! Over here!"

Killian turned to see Henry waving him over as he sat with Emma. Sliding into the booth next to him Swan he murmured a soft "Hello love," while brushing a kiss against her cheek before turning to Henry. "Good day lad, how are… what on earth? Lad there is something seriously wrong with your pancakes!"

Henry and Emma both giggled at Killian's exclamation of surprise. "It's okay Killian. It is just a little bit of food colouring in the batter. It doesn't change the taste, just makes them green." Henry explained taking a bite of his light green short stack.

"What is with all the shamrocks everywhere Swan?" Killian inquired. "Even the Lady wolf is bedecked in green."

As if summoned, Ruby appeared at their table. "Morning Jones, can I get you anything?"

"Is there anything that won't be dyed green?" Killian asked warily.

"Nope!" Ruby smirked much to Killian's chagrin. "Granny even found a way to make green eggs and ham."

Killian hesitated a little; he was hungry but not sure if he could stomach eating green eggs. "Ummmm…" He started before his Swan came to the rescue.

"He'll have an order of the corn beef hash, ketchup for the potatoes and two Irish coffees."

"Coming right up," Ruby chirped and darted away before Killian could say a word.

Killian quirked an eyebrow at Swan as she patted his hand on the table top. "Trust me Captain, it will be fine. And everything is decked out in green because it is St. Patrick's Day."

"What is St. Patrick's Day?" Killian inquired.

"He was a priest who brought Christianity to pagan Ireland and was celebrated for it." Henry piped up as he cut into the last of his green pancakes.

Emma just stared at Henry for a second awed that her son knew that. "How?"

"Mrs. O'Donoghue, my teacher in New York was Irish. Last March she explained the background of St. Patrick when Mallory Jackson was complaining about the green everywhere cause it made her look ill or something or other and that St. Patrick wasn't even real." Henry snorted. "Mallory really looked ill after talking too that for sure!"

"I'll bet. Here I thought it was just a holiday for people to go around to proclaim 'Kiss me I'm Irish' and drink," Emma replied.

"Well there is that too," Henry smirked. "Gotta get to school," Henry scooped up the last of his green pancake and grabbed his bag. "Bye mom, bye Killian! Happy St. Paddy's Day!"

"Later kid, you too!" Emma smiled, "Try not to eat too many green sweets at school kid, Regina and Robin are expecting you for dinner."

"I won't mom! Bye!" Henry dashed out the door just as the bus pulled up to the diner.

Emma shook her head, "He is totally going to eat too many."

Ruby set down Killian's breakfast and his coffee, and thankfully the only green on his meal was some herb Emma had told him before was parsley, unfortunately however the ketchup he received was green.

"Ketchup is supposed to be red," Killian groused to Emma.

"Hush and eat up Captain," she smirked, "Here, try a sip of your coffee."

Killian quirked an eyebrow but dutifully took a sip of his frothy coffee. The taste of warm black coffee and a strong underlying alcohol sparked across his tongue, delighting him. "Marvelous Swan!" He exclaimed licking the sweet frothed cream from his upper lip, causing Emma's breath to catch at the sight of his devious tongue.

"I know it isn't your usual rum, but a good Irish whiskey on St. Pat's day is just the ticket... ah, ah, ah," she scolded pulling the coffee from his fingers. "Food first Jones, then you can have more."

Killian was tempted to pout, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere while she was in a mood to make sure that he was taken care of. They chatted about what the other was up to for the day while Killian tucked into his breakfast, despite having to use green coloured ketchup for his potatoes. Just as they were finishing up the last of their coffees, David came in and, after spotting them, purposefully strode over.

"We have a situation," he stated without preamble.

"Well good morning and Happy St. Patrick's day to you too Dad, thanks," Emma quipped back as she downed the last of her coffee, scowling a little at the burn of alcohol with cooling coffee.

"Sorry," David murmured looking down momentarily before getting straight to business. "There is a fight at the Rabbit Hole, something about green beer and leprechauns?"

"Oh great," Emma grumbled as Killian let her out of the booth with a helping hand.

"Never a dull moment, eh Sheriff?" Killian smirked. Emma shook her head at him and pulled on her jacket. "Be careful Swan," Killian murmured pulling a lock of her hair forward over her shoulder.

"I will."

"If you need…"

"I promise I'll call." Emma kissed his cheek before heading out of the diner with David in tow. "I'll see you later Killian."

Killian smiled and lifted a hand as they disappeared out the door. He made his way over to the counter and smiled at Ruby. "So lass, what more can you tell me about this St. Patrick's Day?"

* * *

Emma opened up the door to her apartment with a sigh. David was sending her home for a few hours rest while the rest of the town enjoyed their St. Patty's day celebrations. There had been 3 bar fights, 4 drunken disorderly charges and one count of public nudity, she hoped to erase from her mind forever. Things were quiet for the moment so David sent her home to get some dinner. Emma was so tired from breaking up fights that it took her a couple of seconds to smell the wonderful smells coming from her kitchen.

"Ah! Swan! Welcome home, David called to tell me that you'd be coming home for a bit of a repast. Have a seat, I'm just pulling the soda bread out."

Emma hung up her jacket and removed her boots before padding into the kitchen area to see Killian reaching into the oven to pull out a tray of what she thought were small round buns. Sliding herself into the bar stool by the island much like the one in Mary-Margaret's kitchen she couldn't help but burst into giggles at the T-shirt Killian was wearing. It was black with the words 'Kiss me I'm Irish' with shamrocks all around it, but what made her giggle more was the fact that it was all in a sparkly font.

"Oh my gawd, did someone attack you with a be-dazzler?"

"A be-dazzle what?"

"You're all shiny," she gasped before heading into another fit of giggles.

Killian plucked at the T-shirt and held it out as he gazed down on it. "There wasn't much selection left lass," he grumbled coming around the island.

Emma reached out and tugged on a belt loop to pull him close and kiss him gently.

"It's perfect," she murmured against his lips while kissing him again.

Killian pulled back slightly, "As much as I like this my Swan, you need something other than me to eat before you have to head back out to deal with that drunken rabble."

Emma quirked an eyebrow as she tugged on his belt loops again, settling her hands over his hips. "Alright Captain, what have you got for me?"

Killian pecked her lips, "I promise _dessert_ will be worth the wait." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before heading back behind the island and serving up a rich Irish stew, with carrots, fingerling potatoes and lamb, there were also warm soda bread buns and two cups of Irish coffee.

After they had eaten their fill, they retired to the couch with the rest of their coffees to relax before Emma had to head back out.

"Thank you for dinner Killian, it was wonderful," Emma smiled while snuggling back into his arms.

"Happy St. Patty's day Emma."

"You too Killian," She turned in his arms and began placing soft kisses against the cords in his neck. "So… What did you have planned for dessert?"

"Well lass, you will have to accompany me to the bedroom for that." Killian helped Emma to her feet and they made their way to the bedroom, kissing and removing clothing along the way. When they reached the bedroom Emma's delighted laughter echoed back down the hall as she took in the other sparkly article wrapped securely around Killian's surprise dessert for Emma.

"I told you lass there wasn't much select-OH!"

Needless to say Emma thoroughly enjoyed her Irish inspired dessert!

The End

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
